


Мы с Тамарой ходим парой

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Не для бартера, аватары для diary.ru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Сет аватар 120x120 пикселей, весом до 30Кб каждая (подходят для бесплатного аккаунта diary.ru).
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж





	Мы с Тамарой ходим парой

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники** : кадры из сериала.  
  
---  
  
1

|  | 

2

|  | 

3

|  | 

4  
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
5 

|  | 

6

|  | 

7

|  | 

8  
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
9

|  | 

10

|  | 

11

|  | 

12  
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
13

|  | 

14

|  | 

15

|  | 

16  
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  |   
  
17

|  | 

18

|  | 

19

|  | 

20  
  
|  | 

|  | 

|  | 


End file.
